Now That I Know
by BsBLady
Summary: Just a Violate one-shot I came up with today. Rated PG-13, very slight language.


Watching the life leave the girl's eyes wasn't as satisfying as Violet thought it would be. Violet pulled the knife out of the girl's chest and plunged it in again to make sure she was dead. Finally the girl, Emma, let out her final gasp and stayed motionless on the floor of the attic.

Violet stood over Emma's body, breathing harshly, and thought, _There. It's done. I'm not all he has anymore. _

Unexpectedly, tears fell from Violet's eyes and she dropped the bloody knife she was still holding. Her hands came up to cover her mouth as she gasped in anguish. _What have I done?_

Violet turned away from Emma's body to go back to her room, and immediately bumped into a solid chest. Strong hands gripped her shoulders to steady her and Violet looked up into the face that had been haunting her every day since she had met him.

"Nice work," Tate said with a slight smirk.

Feeling her heart clench, Violet tore herself away from Tate's grasp, and moved around him to climb down the attic stairs. Before she made it to the stairs, Tate grabbed her hand.

Violet didn't look at Tate, but she did stop, curious as to what Tate had to say. It had been 17 years since the first time she told him to go away. During that time, Tate would always be in the shadows watching her, while Violet did her best to hold onto her anger and bury the love she still felt for him. However, for the last couple of years, it was getting harder and harder for Violet to remember why she couldn't be with Tate. And as if Tate sensed her weakness, he became bolder and bolder, coming out of the shadows. Every once in a while he would try to talk to her. Violet never spoke back to him, but she would linger in his presence for a couple of minutes before leaving him.

Then the Conner family moved into the Murder House. The family reminded Violet of her own family. There was the father, the mother, and their teenage daughter. The parents were similar to the way Violet's parents were when they were alive: they fought a lot and they ignored their daughter. Violet discovered the daughter's name was Emma. Emma was a petite, pretty girl with blond hair and blue eyes. She reminded Violet of herself when she was alive as well. Emma was a loner. She wasn't a cutter, but she dealt with her isolation by popping pills.

"Why did you kill her?" Tate asked bringing Violet's thoughts back to him.

Violet pulled her hand away from Tate.

"Vi . . . don't leave. I know you don't want to talk to me, but can you at least answer my question?" Tate said.

Not wanting to look at him, Violet stayed with her back towards him. For the first time in 17 years, Violet spoke to Tate. Taking a deep breath, Violet answered, "I killed her for you." Then she quickly walked over to the stairs, climbed down, and entered her old room. She slid down her bedroom door, curled up into herself, and cried.

* * *

Tate watched Violet disappear down the stairs. _Violet killed Emma for him?_ Tate didn't know what to make of that. Tate looked over at Emma's dead body and the mess Violet made. Sighing, he went over to pick up the body, and he dropped the body down the stairs. _Good thing she's dead cause that would've hurt_, Tate thought to himself with a slight chuckle as he climbed down the stairs.

He brought Emma's body into the kitchen for her parents to find. He knew that once her parents found her body they would probably sell the house. He didn't mind if the house was empty again, but he knew that Violet enjoyed the comforts that came with having living people in the house, like warm baths and WiFi. _Oh well, she probably should've thought of that before she killed Emma_, Tate thought to himself. Then he frowned realizing he wouldn't be able to spy on Violet taking warm baths anymore.

Moira walked in and sighed. "Where did she die?" she said in a resigned tone.

"In the attic. Can you clean up in there? I need to prep the area down here," Tate said.

Moira nodded, grabbed her supplies, and made her way up to the attic.

Once Tate staged Emma's body and the scene to make it look like a murder/robbery, Tate made his way down to the basement and waited for Emma's ghost.

He sat in his favorite rocking chair and while he waited, Tate pondered why Violet would kill Emma for him. Yeah, he and Emma became friends, but he didn't want Emma as a friend for all eternity. When she first moved in, Emma reminded him of Violet and that's why he was drawn to her in the first place. But as he got to know her, he noticed she was nothing like Violet at all. She was pretty, but not as pretty as Violet. She had crappy taste in music, and he was able to scare her way too easily. Emma had no fire, no backbone, no light. Still, he hung out with her because she at least talked to him. Plus, it didn't hurt that when he started hanging out with Emma, Violet started shadowing him. He knew that Emma had a crush on him, but he figured that was her problem. It wasn't his fault that all he wanted was Violet. It was Violet's fault for being the perfect girl for him.

"Why am I in the basement?" a groggy voice mumbled.

"Emma, over here," Tate called out.

Tate heard her shuffling over towards him, and watched as she pretty much collapsed at his feet.

"What's going on?"

"Violet killed you."

Emma's eyes filled with tears, "Why would she do that? What did I ever do to her?"

"I don't know. She said she killed you for me." Tate said and he saw Emma's eyes fill with hope as she got up and tried to climb on his lap.

"Whoa, don't get the wrong idea," Tate said and pushed her off of him, "I'm in love, but not with you."

Emma curled up near his feet and cried.

"Why are you being an asshole? Are you not my friend anymore?" Emma whined.

Sighing, Tate rolled his eyes, got up off the chair, and sat cross legged near Emma. An idea was forming in his mind on how he could get Violet back.

"Hey, we're still friends," Tate said and gave her a small smile. "In fact, I need your help."

"With what?" Emma asked with some hesitation.

Tate looked intently into Emma's eyes and said, "With Violet."

* * *

Violet was pacing in her room. Her thoughts were racing in her mind. She wondered what Tate and Emma were doing at that moment. Was Tate happy that he now didn't have to spend eternity alone? Has Tate forgotten about her already?

Violet thought back to when she decided to kill Emma for Tate. She had been following Tate ever since Tate started hanging out with Emma. When she saw how Emma looked at Tate and how Tate encouraged the girl's infatuation with him by spending time with her, Violet knew that Emma would have to die.

Violet pulled at her hair and tried to convince herself that she made the right decision. She knew that Tate loved her because she was all he had. Violet had told herself that Tate only loved her by default, and she wasn't anyone special to him. She figured that if she could give him someone new to love, then she could break the hold that Tate had on her heart because then she would know that Tate didn't truly want her.

Walking over to her window, Violet looked towards the gazebo and noticed two people sitting there. It was Tate and Emma. They were sitting close together and Emma was resting her head on Tate's shoulder. Anger and jealously flared in Violet and she gripped the window sill hard.

_He's mine!_ Violet seethed and narrowed her eyes at the scene before her.

Without thinking about her actions or remembering that she killed Emma for Tate, Violet flashed out of her bedroom and materialized invisibly in the gazebo. She wanted to hear what Tate and Emma were saying. Unfortunately, they were whispering to each other, so Violet had to come close to them to actually hear them.

"I've never felt this way before," Tate whispered in Emma's ear.

Violet gasped and before she knew it, she appeared and pushed Tate away from Emma before slapping him hard.

Tate stood up slowly, and smiled as he rubbed his cheek.

Violet turned towards Emma as she heard her get up as well, but before Violet could blast Emma with her fury, Emma said, "I guess that's my cue to leave" and then she left the gazebo and walked back into the house.

Violet turned her attention back to Tate who was now leaning against the railing with a smirk on his face.

"Don't look so smug you asshole," Violet growled at him.

"Why did you kill Emma?" Tate asked with a raised brow.

Tate's question confused Violet for a moment, and then all of her bravado drained out of her as she remembered.

Dejectedly, Violet dropped her gaze and said, "I killed her for you."

"I don't want her," Tate said as he moved to stand right in front of her. "You know who I want, who I will always want, no matter how many girls you think you have to kill for me."

Violet bit her lip as she processed what Tate said but she still kept her eyes on the floor. Suddenly, Tate took her by the waist and brought her close to his body.

"Do you know why I set Larry on fire? Why I shot those 15 kids? Why I killed Chad and Patrick and why I raped your mom?" Tate asked her as she flinched at each of the sins Tate committed.

"Because of love," Tate murmured.

Just like that, something clicked inside of Violet's brain. She finally understood why Tate did the things he did. She thought she understood 17 years ago, but now that she had killed someone because of love, she now knew exactly what went through Tate's mind when he did the things he did.

She knew she wasn't a psychopath, even though she killed Emma without a thought to what she was committing the girl to. So, if she wasn't a psychopath, then Tate wasn't one either. Sure, they were both did bad things, Tate more than Violet, but that didn't change the fact that they loved each other.

Finally Violet looked up to Tate's face. She saw all of the love and longing she felt reflected in Tate's dark eyes. Her own eyes filled with tears with the realization that she had punished him for his sins but that she wouldn't be punished for her sins. She brought her hand up and traced his bottom lip with her fingers.

"I'm sorry," Violet whispered as her tears spilled over onto her cheeks.

"I'm sorry too," Tate whispered back. Then he leaned down and kissed her.

* * *

Tate kissed Violet with all of the passion that had been building up inside him for the past 17 years. It almost felt like a dream. Then Violet laced her hands in his hair and tugged. Not enough to stop him from kissing her, but enough to bring a little pain that only intensified his pleasure.

Tate pulled away from Violet and looked intently in her eyes. "I love you, Violet. Only you," Tate said vehemently before swooping down to kiss Violet again.

Violet moaned as Tate licked at the seam of her lips to gain entrance into her warm mouth. Their tongues played with each other as their hands explored each other's bodies, relearning how each liked to be touched.

Tate gathered Violet closer to his body and flashed them into his/her old room. Violet gasped in his mouth and pulled away. She looked at the bed and then back into his eyes. Tate hesitated, afraid that he was moving too fast. Then Violet smiled at him, and said the one thing Tate had been dying to hear from her since the first time she said it.

"I love you, Tate."

* * *

A/N: I hope you like this one-shot. I've been wanting to write a PG-13 Violate story because I find PG-13 stories challenging to write, and this is what I came up with. I'll probably write an M rated Zyle or Violate story soon. Anyway, this took me about 3 hours to write, so please forgive any errors. As always, please read & review! Thanks!


End file.
